The 5 Realms: Realm 1: Minecraft
by manaphymajic1999
Summary: The very first story in this series that encompasses Minecraft, Skyrim and Pokemon as well as Earth. These make up the first 4 Realms. The 5th however is basically the control room. When it's keeper is corrupted by the Evil Power of the Void things go haywire a portal appears on Earth. This story contains Mellifluousness and LexiLopezi. Don't ask why I had it as Suspense
1. It Begins

A/N: Hi Guys I've been itching to write this story for a long time and now it's ready. Just a quick notice I have a YouTube Channel and I'm currently working on an idea. I call it FanBuilding basically you send me an email with a description and link to the story then I build it in Minecraft and show it on YouTube. I'll put the details in my profile. Anyways enough prattling ON TO THE STORY...!

Chapter One: The Portal

It all began the day the Portal appeared at Centenary Lakes in Caboulture, Queensland which is in Australia. My family and I were on our way back from my Aunt's house. As we turned onto the road past the Lakes we were instantly surrounded by Military Trucks forcing us to turn into the Lakes to avoid being hit by an APC. It seemed we had accidentally been let through a road closure checkpoint. As we reached the temporary barricade we were stopped by Military Personnel. "Who are you and how did you get past the road closure?" One of them asked.

"We were caught in Military Traffic," my Dad replied.

"Hmm. Well we can't just let you go, we'll have to take you to see the Commander." The soldier beckoned for us to hop out and give the keys to another soldier who would take it to a safe parking spot. As we headed after the soldier I noticed what the Military were doing here. In the centre of the football fields there was a Portal. As I watched a familiar green shape appeared in the Portal. I watched as the alarm was raised and troopers tried to confine the Creeper. 3...2...1...BOOM! There was its trademark move, Suicide Bombing. And with the explosion came panic which very quickly turned to puzzlement. The ground around where the Creeper had been was unharmed as were the soldiers, even the ones who were exactly beside the Creeper when it exploded. I knew what it was, now it was time to tell the commander of the plan I had come up with and, hopefully, put it into action.

Field Command

13:35 Friday February 2013

"Let me get this straight. You're saying that this is a Portal to a Dimension that is considered a game?" That was the commander.

"No. I'm saying that this is a Portal to Minecraftia. I also said that the game was almost certainly based on that dimension somehow." I repeated. I had just told my commander my suspicions but now seeing he wasn't convinced I launched an explanation. "Surely you have seeing the reports on the creature that came through the Portal then exploded? That was a Creeper from the Game. It had its exact shape and features. The explosion was its self-defence mechanism. By exploding it uses its life-force to destroy itself and any nearby enemies. It's weapons didn't work here which is more proof however, it's also a disadvantage to us. It means that our weapons won't work there." I explained

"True," he mused. "We sent a scout in there and he was attacked by a giant Spider. He tried to shoot it but the bullet just passed through the Spider without harm. All it seemed to do was daze the Spider. Our scout came back and told us this... Ok I believe you. How can you help us?"

"I know some people who play the game and might be interested in helping however, one lives in Auckland and the other lives in Singapore." I told him

"We'll go get them. Contact them and give them the details."

Whenuapai Air Force Base

The Plane touched down rather roughly waking me from my peaceful death sleep. My friends, Jessica and Brandon, and I were here at this base to pick up Mellifluousness. The meetings and preparations were made and we were set to leave a week later...

A/N: Ok Guys, that seems like a good place to end the chapter. This Series will encompass; Minecraft, Skyrim, Pokemon and The Portal Realm. Ok Guys see you next video!

Uhh Wrong site

What? Oh right! See You next Chapter Guys!


	2. The Insertion

**A/N: Hey Guys it is Easter so I thought what the hell and typed up this story for you. Just wait checking for any reviews that I need to answer... Yep there is;**

**HPE: WHAAT! I thought I asked her in PM so since I haven't actually mentioned her yet I had better well you know...**

**Ok Guys I am so sorry for this taking so long**

**Ok I had already asked her so yeah**

**if it is okay with Flu I will also be putting the mobs from EtHU in here. Going to make for an interesting Story. Onto it!**

_The Insertion_

All the preparations had been made and finalised and it was time to enter the Portal... Time to reconsider what Minecraftia really was. Now it was more than a game... It was life and death. I entered the Portal and took a glimpse of Earth before I was spirited away. I savoured that... After all it could be my last.

Three days have passed since then and our team has made a good base and mine.

A/N: Spelling may be horrible after this had to turn Auto-Correct off. I would type in a and it would come up with Zebra because im typing in Browser. Grammar may be the same. Back to the story.

In that three days we had gathered large amounts of resources. We had been conservative though. We would replant Saplings, never kill more animals than necessary and we built our base under ground as to not spoil animal grazing and Breeding grounds. We also rostered shifts; who would stand guard at night, who hunted today and who gathered materials that we needed. Anyone off-shift could do what they wanted. Today was my turn to hunt. We had actually had to scrap our plan for only killing for what we needed. We would keep running out of food which was very bad. I was also testing a theory Notch had. With me I had brought a Steel Knife from Earth. So far it had worked. Notch's theory was that only advanced weaponry like guns wouldn't work there and he was right. Anyway after about an hour I found a chicken running around in circles. Seeing me made it run into a nearby cave. Chasing after it I was stopped when I saw a Spider in front of me. As i watched it looked at me, seemed to nod then something amazing yet slightly puzzling happened. The Spider spat a stack of 15 string in front of it then walked towards me. I was prepared to fight but instead of attacking it seemed to nuzzle up to me as it walked right past me... Wierd.

"What?!" That was my friend Brandon. "It seems stange that a spider, usually a hostile mob in caves, gave you enough string for 5 bows." He was rather... Eccentric. Then again so was I.

"Can you describe this spider?" That was Flu.

**A/N: I'm Evil aren't I? If you want to know more about Flu read her Bio. Description will be in next chapter. Red if Flu says yes, random if she says no. You can ask questions about the people in this story as they will be directed to that person as they are all real. However, unfortunately, questions to them about the plot cannot be answered by them and will be answered by me. Also like I said before this will be a series so all of the people in this story will be in all of the stories in this Series**. Sorry if i put linebreaks in!


	3. Herobrine

**Chapter 3: Herobrine**

**A/N: Hi Guys Ty here. You should know that if you watch my YouTube videos. No I'm not Deadlox, but we both share the same name. Ty's are awesome. Anyway check out my vids, my username is the same. And sorry for the long gap. My family are going through a rough time and I've had some other things to do. One was making vids (which I never uploaded *facepalm*) and school and that. Also I need Internet because I write on my iPhone's Safari Browser. LOL. Also Flu has agreed to let me use EtHU mobs so expect to see them in here. AJKADSHALAODE! Yrots eht ot no!**

"What do you mean explain the Spider?" I asked.

"Did it look different than other Spiders?" Flu explained.

"Why?"

"Because we're not the only ones here. Our Avatars live here. And I heard some of them talking earlier. It seems that there are some mobs acting strangely around here. They had a mark that looked like a sword pointing down into a Parthagon which shimmered like fire."

"No. The only thing that was different about it was... Oh my God." I stopped dead suddenly struck with understanding.

"What?"

"It was Red. From EtHU!" I exclaimed. Surprised and, in two cases, confused clamour erupted. Which was quickly stopped when slow clapping was heard.

"Well done. You figured it out." Herobrine chuckled.

"You!" Flu spat. "You destroyed Ir Quas and killed me."

Hero sighed. " I suppose Notch didn't tell you I was coming did he?"

"No." Lexi replied.

"Well I'm supposed to help you on your quest. Anyway grab your stuff. Those mobs are coming and we need to get out of here!" He quickly told us.

_*5 minutes later*_

"Ready?" Herobrine asked.

"Yep." The base was bare. It was time to go

"All righty then! Let's go!"

_/tp Mellifluousness..._

**OK guys that's the end of this chapter. Reviews!**

**Guest: I'm really sorry but I don't really know who you are. And there is only five characters because... Actually I can't say because it sort of gives away major plot details. But nice idea anyway!**

**HPE240 and FirePrincess also reviewed but I think I sent them replys by PM. If I didn't guys then please tell me. Also thanks for the video review HPE240 if that was you. I replied so you should get it about 30 mins before this goes up. Anyway guys see you next chapter or on YouTube. Review Subscribe Whatever! Bye!**


	4. FOUR RO DAH

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is the start of the promised week of chapters. You may notice that my Chapter is in Plain Text. This is just an experiment for writing without the Internet. Tell me what you guys think. Also I'd like to thank Flu for the wonderful A/N chapter. I did have a lot of personal stuff going on. But it's all done and dusted now. Also you've probably heard of Pax East. Well how about Pax Aus? This year is Melbourne, Victoria. Anyway old news to readers of my "Fallen Kingdom" songfic but I've asked Sky if he's going. Actually my friend Brandon, yes he has a character here, and I were just talking about seeing if we can go to Pax Aus this year. But he's going to England in September and Pax Aus is in August... And we live in Queensland! Anyway on to the Story!**

**_Hold on guys I forgot I'm gonna skip some of the timeline here. Basically this scene should be action for now. Sorry._**

"Mobs!" Came the cry from the Watchtower. Herobrine cursed. He quickly told us to follow Silmeria. Silmeria was a warrior under Hero's command. She was an excellent Crafter and Miner and had found numerous Dungeons and cleared them out by her self. Anyway enough of that. We quickly arrived at the gate.

"Barzûl! They brought Redlies with 'em." The guard at the gate swore. Seeing the confusion on our faces, Silmeria explained.

"Redstone Skeletons. Skeletons who've figured out Redstone. It makes them insane however. LOOK OUT!" A "Redlie" had just shot at me. Silmeria had seen the arrow coming and had grabbed it before it could hit me. But seeing the arrow I suddenly felt nauseated. My vision went black and in my mind's eye I saw a crafting table. And the crafting recipe for the arrows. Then my senses returned.

"... Impossible to craft and dangerous to be hit by." Silmeria was explaining. They obviously hadn't noticed my Blackout as I was still standing.

"No. Not impossible. I need two stacks of Glass blocks and Glass Panes. I also need a stack of Redstone, Sticks and Feathers. As well as a Crafting Table." I murmured. As the materials were fetched I wondered about what had happened. As the materials were given to me, I placed down the Crafting Table and placed the first step as I was shown. In the middle row a stack of glass blocks, the stack of Redstone then the last stack of Glass Blocks. In the middle Column the top and bottom square was Glass Panes. Silmeria, who was looking over my shoulder, said. "It's not going to work. We've tried it already."

"Then this shouldn't be happening. Should it?" I asked. Indeed there was now a full stack of Redstone Tips in the "Crafted" square.

"But... But how. I did that the exact same way on a hunch and it failed." Silmeria gasped, amazed.

"I don't know." I quickly explained what had happened as I assembled the arrows, standard arrow recipe.

"That seems weird. Maybe you can craft other stuff." Lexi said.

"Well I've got three sticks and three Redstone. I'm gonna try something." I told her. Pulling out said materials I arranged them in a bow form, replacing the string for Redstone. Sure enough it crafted a Redstone Bow. Testing the string I was surprised to find that it's string was very strong. Nocking one of the Redstone Arrows I shot at the Skeleton who shot me. The explosion that followed devastated the Mob Army. Those that weren't killed were either quickly routed by Infantry or fled off into the gathering night.

"You're Dragonborn." Brandon said.

"Er dude. Wrong game."

**FUS RO DAH**

**LOL RO DAH**

**Ok guys funny Chapter tell me what you guys think about my "Experiment"**

**BY RO DAH**


	5. Hall of Heroes

**A/N: Ok** **this is crazy guys but I should tell you. Yesterday's chapter was, of course, written at school. And you know what it took me 8 hours to write between 640-670 words. 8 hours. Not that we are supposed to use phones at school when learning. But I only wrote when were sitting there doing nothing. I feel like Flu. I got a PM from her this morning, somehow I managed to see it 16 minutes later, and she was working on her essay. Weird English lesson in History right now sorry. But I know what she feels like. Grade 9... Lots of work. Note I don't know what grade Flu is in and if I did I would not tell you cause she doesn't want it on the Internet. Anyway if you know what lots of assessments feel like leave it in the reviews below. Also this will be a Special Chapter to thank Flu for writing up that Chapter telling you that I'd be AWOL due to Personal Stuff. On to the story!**

Hall of Heroes, Minecraftia

Flu's POV

The Hall of Heroes in Herobrine's Village was very interesting. It contained Books and Sculptures of some of Minecraftia's past Heroes. There was Sima Hendrath (Is that spelt right? I'll edit it if it's not), (this is embarrassing! I can't remember other Characters! I'll edit the in here later after research!) and an assortment of other Heroes. However something caught my eye. It was one of the Planned corridors. They were often dark and empty. But this one had light spilling out into the corridor. That usually meant there was a Hero's Section there. Intrigued I went into the Section. In it was rows and rows of Bookshelves. Pulling out the Information Book for that Section I opened it and read.

**_Name: Reaghan_**

**_Appearance: _****_Deep red hair tied back in a plait and fierce blue eyes. A freckled face and pale skin, typically dressed in a white shirt and black pants._**

**_Weapon: A Blue-Hilted Iron Broadsword_**

**_PERSONALITY: Determined, headstrong, brave and reckless; agile and quick, though finds herself prone to sudden bouts of clumsiness. Optimistic and sometimes overly so. Can be quite unreasonable when denied._**

**_Notable Events: Saved the World from the Wrath of The EnderBourne alongside the Hero EnderPigman1999._**

My Jaw dropped. This was amazing.

**A/N: And Cut. Pretty good huh. What does this tell you? Guess. You'll find out next chapter. Yes Reaghan was an OC submitted by Flu for... Not telling. And I kind of lost the script/draft for said unknown thing. But I remembered the submission thing in my Inbox and put some of it here. Notable Events was added by me cause it needed one. IT'S TIME TO PUT IN OC'S. They will be added to the Hall of Heroes. You've seen how to submit the OC in reviews (Flu's is the way to do it if you didn't realise). However the Hero must appear in a Fanfiction so I've got some Background. Ok? Good. SEE YA'S NEXT TIME!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!**


	6. Powers

**A/N: Hey Guys sorry for my phone messing up. I kinda got sick of writing true same thing over and over again. But all the characters have powers. But I can't keep writing the same thing. So I made a list. Here we go**

**Ty: Forbidden Knowledge; Knows many things about many things no-one knows about Minecraftia.**

**Lexi: Touch of Redstone; Can activate Redstone by concentrating she can also deactivate and sense Redstone Power**

**Brandon: Call of the Wind; Able to summon the Power of Wind. Can be used to cool Lava, Freeze Water and suffocate Mobs and other beings.**

**Jess: Night-stalker; Can avoid detection by mobs and other entities, except Wither, EnderDragon and Endermen.**

**Flu: Ender's Blood; Has the Abilities of an Ender. Need I say more?**

**This was just a little chapter for the Powers as well as a reference for me in case I forget. See you next chapter!**


	7. The Potion

**A/N: Hey Guys... What chapter is this? I'm lost. Anyways this chapter our heroes set off onto their adventure alongside Hero and other special guests. So it's time to BEGIN THE CHAPTER!**

_What the Nether is happening?_

It was about midnight but I was still awake. Lately I had been lying awake in my room. I was wondering what was happening with me and my friends. Apparently we had some sort of powers but we were still confused as to what they were. Soft footsteps were barely audible over the thudding of wood on leather.

"Can't sleep either huh?" I asked.

"No, not really," Flu replied. "There are little particles similar to an Enderman's floating around. They were keeping me awake. When I heard you go out I figured you weren't asleep either and followed you out."

"Hmm," I replied as my sword gave an almighty _SNAP_ as it shattered in to millions of wood fragments. "I think your eyes are glowing slightly purple. Any idea why?"

"Really? You're right. No I have no clue." She sighed.

"Ender's Blood." I said.

"What?"

"Umm, what?"

"You just said something about Ender's Blood or something." She told me. I quickly recalled a few moments prior and found a term I knew nothing about.

"I did but I don't know where it came from. Wait, I feel like I'm remembering something. **Ender's Blood, A person with the abilities of an Ender. Keeper of Forbidden Knowledge, One who knows all about Minecraftia's Past and Present as well as pieces of its future.**"

"What was that about?" Flu asked.

"I dunno but I think we just figured out our powers." I replied.

We both turned to the sound of running footsteps. Their owner was an out of breath guard. "Lord Herobrine has summoned you. Quickly, it sounded urgent."

Herobrine's Hall was a spacious one. When it wasn't littered with items.

"You really need to tidy up Hero. You know that?" Lexi asked.

"Not particularly. I'll have it cleaned later. Right now the Potion is finished." The Potion was a potion which would allow us to understand mobs. After all, even Herobrine didn't start off being able to hear mobs now did he?

"You sure. The last one blew up! In my face!" Brandon exclaimed.

"That's because you had the wrong one. Which caused you to destroy the proper one. This one is fine." He reassured us. "Here you go. Down the hatch."

We all downed the potion. I felt a slight tingle in my ears. Nausea set in before quickly leaving. A knock on the door interrupted us.

_"Uh hello?" _A raspy voice called.

"We're here." Called Hero in an equally raspy voice. However the rasp was fading fast.

The door was opened and four mobs walked in.

"Let me introduce you. Sarah, Moss, Red and Obsidian. Ty, Lexi, Flu, Brandon and Jessica. Flu actually wrote a story with all of you in it." Hero told them.

It took an Enderman's Strength to look us all in the eye.

"Hello." Obsidian waved.

**Oh come on I'm not that evil. You really think I'm gonna do that? Really? Just because Flu said that then, possibly, killed Aaron that I'm going to do it? You guys really need to think about that. Anyways see you next chapter!¡**


	8. Forge Sucks!

**I Hate Forge**

**A/N: And I mean that too! I have been having trouble getting Forge to install. I've been trying to install the Millénaire Mod because it looks very very cool. But Forge reckons that I haven't downloaded the 1.4.6 version (cause I have 1.4.6. I hate that). And I make sure I have but it still says it has detected a 1.4.6 version file in my .minecraft file. Anyways that's not the point. I was on YouTube the other day and saw that LexiLopez has a channel on there. I strongly suggest you check it out because the video I saw was absolutely amazing. So yeah. And today is supposed to be the last day of the week of chapters I think? Anyway I have NAPLAN next week on Tues, Wed and Thus. (Random headbanging heard) I hate Auto Correct. But if you have NAPLAN especially in Grade 9 listen to any feedback as it can be helpful. Then I have the Royal Australian Chemical Institute (RACI) Chemistry Quiz. Hey if any of you guys do end up doing this tell me cause I'd like to know cause it is held in Aus, Papua New Guinea, Fiji, New Zealand, Western Samoa, Malaysia, Singapore, Hong Kong, Vietnam, the Philippines, Indonesia, Sri Lanka, Thailand, Brunei, India and England. Though I might not get to enter cause it only got it today and it was due on the 2nd. Woah long A/N. Well I think I'm gonna end here. Download my doc app again, write next chapter and upload. Also look out for my new Let's Plays on YouTube containing the voices of my friends cause I will be recording at school on my friend's computer at school during break. Anyway**

**BYE!**


	9. Forbidden Knowledge

**A/N: Annnnd we are back! Welcome to Chapter 9 guys! Whew that is nearly a milestone. And no need for a real A/N maybe reviews. Have I got any new ones? Lemme check... Not any real ones except Jack Xantho from Chapter 5 which was a cool but creepy laugh. So on to the story!**

Since the Mobs had arrived we had been tasked with showing them round. Today... Or more accurately tonight we decided to take them out and show them the library.

"Reminds me of the Stronghold." Obsidian burbled happily.

"I must ask... Is it ever cleaned?" Sarah asked eyeing the dust on the books

"Of course. They clean it once a millennium." Brandon joked. I hit him round the back of the head

"They clean this place about once a year." Flu told them.

"Oh. A... Ah... Ah... ARCHOO. Excuse me." Moss sneezed

"Bless you. I never knew mobs could sneeze." I commented.

"Well we sure ain't able to let you know when ya can't understand us. Now can we?" Sarah taunted.

"Oh Sarah, be polite." Red told her climbing over a bookcase. "Oh look! Strange glowey thingys!" He tried to catch them.

"Enchantment Table? Here?" I asked quietly.

"Apparently," Lexi replied.

"Well that's new. Let's find it. There may be something cool near it." Brandon said. With that we set off following the symbols. Soon a light came into view. In that light sat a strange mob. It looked like a Pig crossed with a Human. Then, I was expecting it, came the nausea.

**"Pigman: An early race; Zombie Pigman were originally Pigmen however when they were driven out of their homeland they fled into the Nether. During their exodus they passed above a Ghast Nest. This nest had their leader resting in it. When one of the Pigmen slipped they knocked a block off which hit the Ghast King. In a rage the King ordered his subjects to round up all the Pigmen and use their fireballs to burn them to Undeath. This caused the Zombie Pigman. Much Pigman Lore has been lost after this period."** I finished.

"Ah a Keeper of Forbidden Knowledge. Well met." The Pigman stood up.

"You can understand English?" I asked.

"I was a Lore-Keeper before the Wrath of the Ghasts. I was trapped on the other side of the Portal when it closed unexpectedly. Pigmen have extremely long lives. 500,000,000 of your years is only one to us. Thus is how my Brethren became Zombie Pigmen. Whole souls tethered to Undead bodies." He concluded gravely.

"That's along time. How many years do you live for?" Jess asked.

"_Je hazenta_. Our years or your years?"

"Yours." Jess replied.

"10." I quickly did the math

"You live for 5,000,000,000 years!" I exclaimed

"_'Ai_. Yet I have only live a half of a year. But I was considered my Race's most knowledgeable Lore-Keeper." He looked at the fire. I looked at it too. To my surprise I saw moving pictures in the flames. Ghasts shooting fireballs, Pigmen cowering and a Ghast much bigger than all of the others. The Wrath of the Ghasts. The Pigman waved a hand and the pictures disappeared.

"So I have a question. Can I join your quest? Who knows, you may need someone who knows Pigman Lore." He looked expectantly at me.

**And Cliffhanger. What do I say can anyone guess? You'll find out next chapter! Oops! Mobs are supposed to be in Italics but I need to fix it and I don't have time.**

**Bye!**


	10. Plot Twist!

**A/N: Milestone! Yay. And we're getting pretty close to 5,000 no 6,000 words (that's only a milestone because I need 6,000 words in one story or five-six stories altogether). Anyway let's add a twist to the plot here. After all... It had to happen sooner or later. Now... Wait... What?! No reviews? Am I being trolled? Huh? Oh well. On to the story... No wait I forgot! Hold the Press! I have never realised my mistake until now. IamtheJackal has actually posted a story similar to this. And I have copied it without knowing it. So I'd like to apologise to Jackal. Umm... What was I gonna say? Oh right YouTube! Just an update. I will be doing Minecraft Let's Plays on there. There will be three different types; Modded Single-Player Survival, Legit Single-Player Survival and Cheated Single-Player Survival. I'm not an advocate of cheating really, but I am doing these LPs from my friend's computer and we thought, enrgh why the hell not? So yeah. Now...**

_The End_

_EnderDragon's POV_

The Endermen had been repairing one of the towers struck down by accident. Now they headed back to the Obsidian Platform that would allow them to teleport back to Endaria, the Birthplace of the Ender. From there they could teleport to basically anywhere. The Endkind was far more sophisticated than Minecrafters believed. For now anyway.

"Look at her fly! She's so graceful and majestic."

The Endermen gazed upon me as I flew into the rift far out of reach. This was also to Endaria. As I approached I felt a strange sense of foreboding. As Endermen were the keeper of knowledge, not all of it as some was destroyed. In fact much was destroyed. As their leader I was the Keeper of Prophecies. However, I only Kept the Prophecies that concerned the Realm of Minecraftia. There are many other Realms, four others to be exact. I usually got this foreboding feeling when part of a Prophecy was fulfilled. I closed my eyes and let my conciousness slip into the warmth of Prophecies. To my great Surprise there was the Wither.

_~Sister~_

_Sister_

_"Sister."_

"What do you want my dear brother. You do realise how much I want to tear you to pieces. You're saved by the fact that your family... Sort of anyway." I growled. We have a huge feud going on at the moment.

**"Peace. We are only here to talk. Parley if you wish."** His three voices spoke together. It was unnerving listening to it.

"What's the catch? You never do anything like this unless there is a catch involved. Like the time you made me Jell-O but then I had to fix up your Skulls." Don't ask about it.

**"No catch. We simply wish for... Information."**

**A/N: Simple error in this chapter. The Wither is good in this story as well as the EnderDragon. Actually that is not the error. The error is that the Wither actually is supposed to have underlined speech. Do expect to see it fixed in later chapters. I've probably just spoilered just then. But well.**

**BYE!**


	11. Teaser?

**A/N: Hi guys! I've been sorta hung up on writing as I have been doing the National Assessment Program: Literacy and Numeracy (NAPLAN). Anyway proof of how fast I draft, even if it is not used, I present this...**

In the time you've been gone Minecraftia has changed... Badly. Rivalries boil, War ravages and the shadow of a past protagonist stirs and plots once more. We need more than just five people for this. That's why **... ... ...** were brought here. The time for action is unfolding... Welcome... To Minecraftia.

_Wars Wage._

_Once allies now enemies._

_The Wither trapped._

_EnderBourne roam the Overworld once more._

_The Final Prophecy... Finally seen._

_Welcome to the 6th Dimension_

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Never guessed that I would create a sequel? Well I never really gave any hints on that but well you know spur of the moment stuff... Kinda. Oops, auto-correct just put in Flu LOL. Anyway, I have just released a Pokémon story. Yep it is. Since Pokémon is the next realm it means that Realm 2 won't be coming out until either A) I hit the end of the first part of the Pokémon story or B) I finish the series. I think I may go with B as the story actually is setting the Scene for Realm 2. So this sequel will most likely come out not long after I finish this Realm. That means that the future Realms will change now that there is six realms and this Realm will have some subtile hints and nudges. Also did anyone see the Bold Ellipsis (...)? Guess what that means! Yep I'm looking for new people to add in! Slip me a un-anonymous review or PM me and I will think about it. Though I will be looking around the Archive and anyone I think might be suitable for this I will ask. Yes HPE I will make sure it is ok with them before. Admittedly I did but forgot to double check with them seeing as I asked about 5 months prior. Oh Wait I forgot the Pokémon story is Rated M for Violence. So you might want to think about it. It probably won't be too gore-ish but you know... I say you know a lot. Bah too bad. Umm lost my train of thought... ... ... Oh right BYE!**


	12. Jedthezen (Next Bazel?)

"No, no, no and in case you missed it the first time, NO!" Herobrine yelled. We had just asked about Jedthezen, the Pigman. As Herobrine was yelling I noticed that the Redstone Lamps were dimming and glowing brighter in no particular pattern. Jed, who was standing beside me having used his powers slightly to manipulate the shadow cast by his cowl, whispered into my ear. "Look." He was pointing at Lexi who was making motions with her hands, coinciding with the lamps. "She has a power called 'The Touch of Redstone'. It means she can meddle with the power of Redstone." Herobrine was still yelling. Obviously someone had just asked, why?

"A) He's a Zombie Pigman! B) He wasn't in the Nether and C) He spoke to you? Normally? No Potion effects? Impossible." Hero finished his rant and stood there panting.

"That's where you are WRONG Herobrine." Jed said stepping forwards.

"And who are you to say that?" Hero snarled.

"The very person you've just been yelling about. My name is Jedthezen, the Last remaining PIGMAN Lore-Keeper and possibly the last of my kind."

"How... How?" Hero paled. Pigmen were known for their prowess in Majic, the ancient forme of the Arcane Arts.

"The Portal closed before I could enter. I was trapped here. And thus survived the Ghast's Wrath. I was able to visit the Nether and regain memories of the Wrath before the Knowledge passed into the Void."

"Ok I've changed my mind. He's coming. Get ready, we leave a couple of hours before Dawn."

"How much more ready do I need to be? I have everything I hold dear with me right now." Hero just sighed and walked away.

_**"And what information could you possibly want, Brother?" The WnderDragon hissed.**  
_

**"Recently, there have been... Strange happenings going on. Shadowy Demons roaming the Void, Powers unknown and, most disturbing, our sense of the Prophecies are becoming harder to ignore. We want to know why... And if you are involved?"**

**A/N: Well that was interesting. Kinda. Anyways, REVIEWS!**

**Jack Xantho: Sorry to hear that you don't like teaser chapters :( but I do use them for announcing new stories. You probably won't like my foreshadowing either. Trust me, every unusual thing mentioned in this story will have a point to it... Well maybe not all of them.**

**Ike Danger: Glad to hear it ;) I hope you enjoy the other stories I will be posting.**

**Only two reviews? Come on I was hoping for some applications for T5R2. Well anyway... I think I might make amother YouTube channel for narrating my stories, video narrating of course! Anyways...**

**BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYE! (I'm Nuts)**


	13. Hero

**A/N: I'm back! I'm really sorry... I got kinda caught up watching Yogscast's Tekkit Jaffa Cake series. Yeah. Anyways on to the STORY!¡!¡**

**Upside down ! Heh.**

_"Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the World"_ **Nelson Mandela 1999**

A shadowy figure stole across the grounds in front of Adjenta, a Desert town. Not too long later a group of seven came to its gates. "Halt." A guardsman said, coming out of the shelter erected for them. "State your name and business in Adjenta."

"We are just simple travellers. We would gladly pay for warm food and drink on this chilly night... And warm accommodation if you have it." Lexi told him.

He grinned. "We have all three. Though stay outta trouble ya hear? Or you'll have to answer to us." He waved us through. As Hero passed by him he caught his eye. The Guardsman paled. Hero didn't have his tell-tale glowing eyes but he had transformed into his old forme from when he was Mortal. Once he was through the gates and walking down a side alley Jedthezen paused briefly so he was walking beside Hero. "What was that about? Back at the gate." He asked Hero.

Hero glanced at him. "Hmm, oh that guardsman grew up in the same town as me... At least it wasn't this one. I'm hoping he didn't recognise me. If he did... Well this is my old forme so everyone knew that I turned into the Great Cursed Being aka Herobrine the day I was thrown into the Nether by Jeb..."

**_Guard's Post_**

"Herobrine... Enirboreh, Nether it's hard to believe he's here." Anders muttered under his breath. He heard footsteps through the gate.

"Anders? It's time for the changing of the Guard." Called another Guardsman.

"Ahh good. I was hoping it was soon." Anders sighed. He stepped through the gate and walked off. The other guard just shrugged and walked into the post. Once he was out of sight of the post he ran towards the direction Enirboreh had gone.

**_Herobrine PoV (PAST)_**

The day I was thrown into the Nether by Jeb and Died... Brutally murdered as a child by your kind... Well the Zombified kind. That's why I said what I did Jed... And I am truly sorry if I caused you any offence...

I could hear Jeb's Laughter as the Portal rushed around me... The coldness of Ice before I was violently flung from the Portal and into the Heat of a metric shit-ton of molten rock. The Hellish landscape of the Nether was alien and I was surprised to see ore in the ground. Quartz? I prodded it with my finger only to have it explode in my damn face.

** {A/N: Yes Herobrine will swear in Past memories as they cause him pain. It won't be explicit like F*** but if you don't like language tell me and I will censor it.}**

_You said you died by Zombie Pigmen_

_I didn't die there Jed..._

I ran off fleeing from the echoing calls of the Ghasts, attracted by the explosion no doubt. I grabbed my Pick and hallowed out out a small cave. A glimpse of Burnt Bone caught my eye and in seconds a Wither Skeleton was bearing down on me. It was injured like me and was looking for help... Not to kill me. But in my fear and horror I murdered it. Horrified by what I had just done I fled. I ran and ran until I saw a herd of what I assumed were Pigmen. As I ran towards them I stepped on Soulsand. The Souls of Pigmen were tethered to Soulsand making them practically immortal to a natural death. Stepping on it made them angry and they rushed me... Unprepared I was slashed open. Some Power, probably my brother Notch, decided to take me to the Aether. But my dead body was on Soulsand. My now Immortal soul was corrupted by the Sand. I spent my life in seclusion searching for peace in my body and mind so I could drive out the evil residing...

In me. And to this day I haven't found it.

Ty walks over Hero, a man who says he has found peace is a fool, while a man who says he shall never find it or has spent his life looking for it and never found it is a fool as well. Peace cannot be achieved. You must balance your Angels and Demons before you can truly find Inner Peace.

I... I have never thought of that before. Did you come up with that?

Yes. All my life people have put me down because of the way I look. I came up with this and used it to find peace within myself and since then I have had the strength to ignore them and not give reaction. Maybe you should try it... Maybe it will allow you to show the world you are not a Demon or the Devil but a Fallen Holy Angel. A Fallen God stripped and usurped of his Powers.

A/N: There you go guys a bit longer than usual. And the stuff I said in this story about me is true I have had to put up with it for my 9 years at school. If it happens to you, do what I did and follow that mantra I said in the story. Though I hope it never happens to you. See you next chapter!


	14. Adjenta

**A/N: I'm back! I'm really sorry... I got kinda caught up watching Yogscast's Tekkit Jaffa Cake series. Yeah. Anyways on to the STORY!¡!¡**

**Upside down ! Heh.**

"Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the World" Nelson Mandela 1999

A shadowy figure stole across the grounds in front of Adjenta, a Desert town. Not too long later a group of seven came to its gates. "Halt." A guardsman said, coming out of the shelter erected for them. "State your name and business in Adjenta."

"We are just simple travellers. We would gladly pay for warm food and drink on this chilly night... And warm accommodation if you have it." Lexi told him.

He grinned. "We have all three. Though stay outta trouble ya hear? Or you'll have to answer to us." He waved us through. As Hero passed by him he caught his eye. The Guardsman paled. Hero didn't have his tell-tale glowing eyes but he had transformed into his old forme from when he was Mortal. Once he was through the gates and walking down a side alley Jedthezen paused briefly so he was walking beside Hero. "What was that about? Back at the gate." He asked Hero.

Hero glanced at him. "Hmm, oh that guardsman grew up in the same town as me... At least it wasn't this one. I'm hoping he didn't recognise me. If he did... Well this is my old forme so everyone knew that I turned into the Great Cursed Being aka Herobrine the day I was thrown into the Nether by Jeb..."

Guard's Post

"Herobrine... Enirboreh, Nether it's hard to believe he's here." Anders muttered under his breath. He heard footsteps through the gate.

"Anders? It's time for the changing of the Guard." Called another Guardsman.

"Ahh good. I was hoping it was soon." Anders sighed. He stepped through the gate and walked off. The other guard just shrugged and walked into the post. Once he was out of sight of the post he ran towards the direction Enirboreh had gone.

Herobrine PoV (PAST)

The day I was thrown into the Nether by Jeb and Died... Brutally murdered as a child by your kind... Well the Zombified kind. That's why I said what I did Jed... And I am truly sorry if I caused you any offence...

I could hear Jeb's Laughter as the Portal rushed around me... The coldness of Ice before I was violently flung from the Portal and into the Heat of a metric shit-ton of molten rock. {A/N: Yes Herobrine will swear in Past memories as they cause him pain. It won't be explicit like F*** but if you don't like language tell me and I will censor it.} The Hellish landscape of the Nether was alien and I was surprised to see ore in the ground. Quartz? I prodded it with my finger only to have it explode in my damn face.

You said you died by Zombie Pigmen

I didn't die there Jed...

I ran off fleeing from the echoing calls of the Ghasts, attracted by the explosion no doubt. I grabbed my Pick and hallowed out out a small cave. A glimpse of Burnt Bone caught my eye and in seconds a Wither Skeleton was bearing down on me. It was injured like me and was looking for help... Not to kill me. But in my fear and horror I murdered it. Horrified by what I had just done I fled. I ran and ran until I saw a herd of what I assumed were Pigmen. As I ran towards them I stepped on Soulsand. The Souls of Pigmen were tethered to Soulsand making them practically immortal to a natural death. Stepping on it made them angry and they rushed me... Unprepared I was slashed open. Some Power, probably my brother Notch, decided to take me to the Aether. But my dead body was on Soulsand. My now Immortal soul was corrupted by the Sand. I spent my life in seclusion searching for peace in my body and mind so I could drive out the evil residing...

In me. And to this day I haven't found it.

Ty walks over Hero, a man who says he has found peace is a fool, while a man who says he shall never find it or has spent his life looking for it and never found it is a fool as well. Peace cannot be achieved. You must balance your Angels and Demons before you can truly find Inner Peace.

I... I have never thought of that before. Did you come up with that?

Yes. All my life people have put me down because of the way I look. I came up with this and used it to find peace within myself and since then I have had the strength to ignore them and not give reaction. Maybe you should try it... Maybe it will allow you to show the world you are not a Demon or the Devil but a Fallen Holy Angel. A Fallen God stripped and usurped of his Powers.

A/N: There you go guys a bit longer than usual. And the stuff I said in this story about me is true I have had to put up with it for my 9 years at school. If it happens to you, do what I did and follow that mantra I said in the story. Though I hope it never happens to you. See you next chapter!


	15. Hero's Past

A/N: Just finished the previous chapter and thought "Meh" and started writing this one... I don't know if they will come out at the same time though. Anyways On To ThE sToRy

Ander's PoV

Damn it Enirboreh where are you? I thought as I ran though the side alley he had gone down. All my life I had been told that Enirboreh was actually Herobrine and had been sealed in the Nether. I didn't believe it. I knew Enirboreh and this was him. Herobrine had Soulless white eyes and would kill anyone who was in front of him. It seemed ridiculous that Herobrine would be in a group nor would the group accept him. I found the Inn that they would have gone to. It was the best inn in the City hidden in the side alleys of town. "Good day, Guardsman. How can I help you?"

"Did a group of seven just book rooms here?" I asked hurriedly.

"Indeed they did. They're on the second floor, last rooms..."

Hero's PoV

A slight footstep at the door disturbed me. The door creaked as it was eased open. I waited until the intruder was inside before I pounced on him holding by his throat to the wall. When I recognised his face my grip relaxed slightly. "Anders? You don't believe the rumours that I am Herobrine?"

"No." Was all he said.

"You should." I let my disguise slip so he could see my eyes.

"What... How... When?"

"The day Jeb threw me into the Portal."

Anders' PoV (PAST)

What happened?

You were there. You saw what happened...

I ran up through town where a crowd had gathered. "What happened?" I asked one of my friends.

"Enirboreh." He pointed up to the Well. Indeed Enirboreh was up there... Wait why was he... Flying? He seemed to be restrained by some sort of Power. An explosion, a flash of light, total darkness. I opened my eyes. The clouds had started swirling around a central point... The centre of town. They were streaked with a colour with a likeness of Blood. A figure garbed in the Armour of Gods descended from the Epicentre of the Storm. He then teleported Enirboreh and himself to the Flat Plains in front of the town. A mere second later the Alarm Bell began to ring. As Captain of the Guard I marshalled the Guards and headed for the Gate. The sight there amazed us. Enirboreh had broken free of the bonds set upon him. But even more amazing was the Armies amassed under their feet. There were Skeletons, Zombies, Spiders and Slimes in the strangers Army. Their eyes were blazing like an Inferno. Enirboreh had Endermen, Cave Spiders, Creepers and all of the Mobs on the other Side. These Mobs were glowing blue. "Uh, Sir? What do we do?" Asked my Lieutenant. I grinned.

"We join Enirboreh's Army!"

A/N: I'm nasty to you guys aren't I? However there will be a new story coming out about Hero's life before and during the Nether Imprisonment. Whew look at that, I started yesterday (Thursday 23rd May AEST) at roughly 9:37am and I am finishing this at 3:28pm today (Friday 24th May AEST). And because I'm working... Wait you guys don't know! Oops! Technically speaking, I am working but all that I am really doing is sitting out the front of my house selling Flowers. It's actually really profitable. On Mother's Day and the day before I was selling them and I actually cleaned out all our supply of them... Wanna know how much I made? Over $700. And most of that was on Mother's Day. I even had someone order them and it was my first day selling! This is my second time out here 3 minutes over an hour since my school finished. Technically I've only been out here since about 3:10pm as I had to wait for my little bro. Anyways since I'm working I'll probably type up "Fallen Angel" as we'll as I'll have plenty of time to do it in... You may even see it tonight as well as this chapter. And before I go I have some advertising... Is that rain? Damn it! It is, oh well at least I'm undercover. But that's beside the point. I don't know if Jack Xantho is going to like this but if you've seen his comment how he's working on recreating his fanfic in Minecraft. In a PM conversation I had with him I told him I would do the same but I don't have the time, money, cinematics, server or people to make it with. He told me he was using a Mod to add NPCs that he had made and had control over(like the Custom NPCs Mod). Anyways when I asked how he was going to produce it and show it he told me he had made a YouTube Account and I'm going to share it with you guys... Unfortunately I don't have Internet so I can't put up the URL but I can tell you its name: AvalonianCraft (if it doesn't show up try putting a space between them or I've spelt it wrong. If I have I'll fix it). It's a really good channel and I reckon his video is going to look awesome when it's done so go check it out. So see ya next chapter/story.


	16. Battle for Adjenta

A/N: Ok Ty get off your lazy butt and write this. Okay Psyche over. I'm sorry guys. It's been a week since I wrote the last chapter... But I never posted it. I'm working again and haven't sold anything but oh well. Let's get going!

Midday... A time you'd expect the sun to be high in the sky. Well it was. But not for very long. For an enemy had arrived. Jeb the Tyrant God. Though he was unaware of our heroes presence.

Lightning split the air. Outside the midday sun had vanished. Rolling stormclouds tainted with red now obscured it. Herobrine cursed. "It's Jeb."

Anders started. "Him... Here?"

"Yes. There won't be time to rouse the army as he has brought his infernal mobs. Rouse the city and evacuate. We will hold him off." Hero stated. Anders looked like he was going to ask how but thought better of it.

"How?" I asked Hero after he left.

"Fighting. Lots of fighting."

The masses of mobs behind Jeb stunned me. Basic mobs except for the Creepers, Cave Spiders, Enders and Nether Mobs amassed under his banner.

"Ah a welcoming committee. Shame we won't need one. What's your name." Jeb boomed, voice magically amplified.

"You should know it Jeb." Hero spoke quietly but Jeb seemed to hear it and his face contorted in rage.

"YOU!" He screamed in rage. Turning to his army he roared. "Burn it down... Raze it. Purge the city of his presence."

"The Noble Houses of Mobs will not fall to you, Traitor!" Obsidian yelled teleporting Sarah and Moss to us.

"Yeah! What he said." Red cried leaping from the Battlements. Don't ask me how he got into the city.

"Look out!" Jedthezen shoved me out of the way of a wickedly fast sword stroke. I gazed up and instantly felt Prophetic Nausea as Jed called. I became one with the Knowledge Keeper inside me again and we spoke in unison.

EnderBorn

A monstrous mutant created through the Genetic meddling of Endermen ensnared by some mysterious dark power. These... Things are stronger than common Endermen as well as having the ability to teleport. Be Warned however. This EnderBorn has a more refined appearance than databases show. It is highly likely that this is a Perfected EnderBorn and have more enhanced abilities than the ones mentioned above.

I rolled out from under another savage strike from the EnderBorn. I had lost my sword when Jed had tackled me. Unfortunately that was my only Melee Offensive Weapon. I'd have to rectify that later if I was still alive. I had one method of attack left... One I'd rather have not used on an opponent wielding a sword. Karate. I stopped and readied myself for his next attack. He responded with a thrust. Perfect. I closed my eyes and let my senses take control. The whistle caused by the parting of air alerted me to the proximity of the sword. As the sword reached me I ducked to the side, grabbed his wrist and, using his own momentum, pushed him past me then followed up with a savage roundhouse kick. "Look what I found." I said swinging my sword in an arch. I had found it but it didn't last long. Jeb's Elite Hit Squad had arrived. Metal worn from a month of use and abuse snapped under a rain of diamond blows from a Zombie decked in full Iron. The only thing left was a bow I had modified. And that was no option at all.

A Pure Light snaked cracks in the ground. The clouds parted. Jeb's Mobs fell to the Pure Light. Sarah panicked. "Oh crap the Sun... It burns!"

"Uh you're under cover and out of the Sun. You know that right?" Red asked.

"Umm yeah I totally knew that."

I surveyed the damage done by the light. Jeb did too and he was not happy.

A/N: Ok ok I procrastinate. Sorry. Over a week since I start writing this is not good enough. Grammatically that doesn't make sense I know. But I blame it on Duncan. He is not a very gripping commentator... Hey Flu? Plenty of nights I'll be watching one of his videos and wake up in the morning with my phone on the page of the video. He's put me to sleep so many times. Anyway I gotta wrap this up as my phone has 8% remaining and a customer has just pulled up. In Haste,

BYE!

P.S: It wasn't actually a customer. On Christmas Eve my dog passed away and it was the man from the Cremation place bringing him back home.

P.P.S: I'm Mott editing these to make them rich text anymore or at least for the moment. It takes too long to do cause my iPhone doesn't register these files not .rta or .txt files so it'll only register Photos and Videos. Sorry if it gets confusing.


	17. A True Hero Mellifluousness

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Flu. She truly is a lifesaver. Blueseas17 will make a Cameo Appearance in this chapter as he/she was going to judge the Chapters sent in. Seeing as nothing was sent in I'm going to write him/her into this story. Also we lose a main character this chapter too.

As the light died an astounding sight met my eyes. A human garbed in the Armour of Jeb's Army was levitating high in the air. Jeb's eyes blazed in anger then amusement.

"So... We have a Traitor in our midst. Blueseas17 wasn't it?" He snarled.

"With the power invested in me I grant thee Demi-God back his right, heritage and power. OP HEROBRINE!" Blueseas cried.

A beam of heavenly light struck Hero from the Sky. Floating up He assessed his power. Drawing his blade Jeb rushed Hero high in the air. As the aerial duel roared chaos spread on the ground.

"ENDWRAITH!" The scream rent the air.

A shadowy black creature had appeared out of nowhere. It turned towards me and ran at me. Depression washed over me. Thoughts of killing myself just to end it dominated my mind.

Footsteps... Running Footsteps.

The EndWraith stopped puzzled by the sounds. Curious as to who would be running in a world not worth living in.

Flu...

Flu. Her hair streaming behind her as she ran, sunlight bouncing off of her armour. Her sword gleamed like a ring of fiery metal as she tore through the EndWraith. With a Final Scream it died, a wave of depression rolling over me with the force of a tidal wave before receding, my worries melting like ice on the sun. But my senses had shut down. The last thing I felt was gentle arms picking me up and the feeling of someone running with me in their arms. Darkness smothered me as I slipped into an unlit void.

A/N: Yeah I said we'd be losing a mainy but I couldn't find a place to put it in cause no I'm not dying. Jessica is. Yes she is an IRL friend but I haven't seen her in a while so yeah she's dead. She never really got mentioned anyway. And yes Flu saved me from Depression very recently. It has been plaguing me for about 2-3 months and I recently threatened Suicide. Flu sent me a thoughtful, amazing PM. It made me smile and pulled me out of the dark pit I was in. That was the reason I couldn't find Inspiration as the Depression ate away at my sanity. There were also some images I wanted to put in, verbally, but I just couldn't find where. You see I was not just one when I was conceived. I was two. A twin. But they died in the womb. I believe that my twin was a girl. Scratch that, I know it. I just know it from somewhere. That was actually part of my insanity during my depression. Flu told me otherwise and I am truly grateful for it. She deserves a medal or something (I dunno maybe a plaque?). I'm really glad that I met her. Who knew that a simple PM about Herobrine, Israphel and My Conscience roasting Marshmallows after reading The World in Which We Fail would lead to a friendship like this. Flu, if you are reading this (you are aren't you?) and I know I have said this before but Thank you for being a wonderful and compassionate friend.

~Ty

P.S: Screw Fonts. I was trying to bold the A/Ns but it was stupid.


	18. REVIEWS?

Just a quick Review answer session.

Guest: (To all!) Have you not read Ears to Hear Us? The 4 Mobs I mention are all Mellifluousness's. Herobrine is a Good Guy in this one and Jeb is the bad guy. Don't do Drugs and you may wanna get checked for Insanity. My stories tend to cause that.


End file.
